


Rings

by Moonsetta



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Family, Humor, Slice of Life, hula hoops, short-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsetta/pseuds/Moonsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"…So furthermore it is absolutely essential that we all experience the fine art of hula-hooping!" Don had missed all of those in-between words and mentally reminded himself to do it more often before pointing to the twisted metal band that the youngest turtle was still holding, "Is that supposed to be a turtle-hula-hoop?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rings

"Dude, no fair!"

The loud voice brought Don's head up from where he was sitting on the couch while engrossed in an article about Thermalphysics.

The door to the turtle's lair opened and the youngest of the family sauntered in with a huffing red banded brother behind him.

"Mikey, give it up," Raph sighed, obviously tired from whatever the day in New York City had thrown at him.

"But-" Mikey protested as the door closed behind the duo and Don finally got a look at what was going on.

That orange masked annoying little brother of theirs had a long band of metal in his hands and it was already partially bent to form an irregular oval. It was half rusted through and even had a few holes in it. What kind of crazy idea did he have this time?

"No buts Mikey!"

It was then that the youngest turtle's eyes moved to meet those of his purple masked brother and he straightened up as a smile came over his face, "Donnie! I need your help!"

Uh oh, this didn't look good for the rest of his information-reading-filled-day. Don sighed under his breath and let the article he was reading flop down on the coffee table before turning to his approaching younger brother.

"Yes Mikey, what is it?"

Behind the younger turtle, Raphael rolled his eyes before glaring at the back of Mikey's head, "Here we go."

"Can you make a turtle-hula-hoop?" Mikey asked, his eyes wide and filled with excitement.

"Turtle…hula-hoop?" Don asked.

He felt his left eye twitching, "Why do you want a hula hoop?"

"Well, we never got to hula hoop before; our shells are always in the way! But you're like the smartest guy in the world."

Compliments? Darn it! That meant Mikey wasn't going to drop it.

"Mikey, for the last time, we do not need to…hula-hoop," Raph said and then shuddered, "I can NOT believe I just said that! Where's Leo? I can't believe I'm saying this either but I think I need some of those ridiculous deep meditation exercises!"

Donnie sighed, "Leo's in the kitchen, keep him away from our new toaster and Mikey to repeat my question: Why do you want a hula-hoop?"

Raph muttered under his breath and made a bee-line for the kitchen and only when he was in the kitchen did Mikey speak up again.

"Come on Donnie. We've never gotten to hula-hoop. I was just watching the Chipmunks this morning…"

Ah, that explained it.

"…So furthermore it is absolutely essential that we all experience the fine art of hula-hooping!"

Don had missed all of those in-between words and mentally reminded himself to do it more often before pointing to the twisted metal band that the youngest turtle was still holding, "Is that supposed to be a turtle-hula-hoop?"

Mikey glanced down, frowned and flexed the weak band a bit tighter in his hands, "Well, I tried! Yesterday I found an unbroken real hula-hoop but it wouldn't fit around me. I warn you, it's a sad world when hula-hoop manufactures are so biased against us shelled people."

The older turtle ran a hand down his face, "So, you want me to make a turtle-hula-hoop?"

"Yeah, one for each of us! Oh and make one for Master Splinter too!"

Mentally, Donatello groaned, "And how do you expect me to make hula-hoops for us?"

"Well, you're the smart one. You know how like how Raph's the angry one, Leo's the cool one and I'm the pretty one? If anyone could figure it out, it's you."

"Mikey, our shells would prevent us from hula-hooping, it's not physically possible."

_Why am I sitting here talking about hula-hoops?_

"You're the science guy though; you could invent like an anti-gravity something or other."

Don smacked his forehead, hoping his green skin wasn't turning red from it.

"And how do you propose I accomplish that? The kind of power source such a device would require couldn't be compacted into a small enough compartment for average use."

"You're the genius, I'm sure you can figure it out."

"Michelangelo, what's this about a hula-hoop?"

"Leo!" Mikey shouted with glee, turning his head to see the eldest of the turtle brothers framed in the doorway of the kitchen with his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"You totally need to help me convince Donnie to make us turtle-compatible hula-hoops."

Leo tilted his head sideways before turning his head back towards the inner sanctum of the kitchen, "I thought you were joking?"

"Do I sound like I'm joking fearless!" Raph yelled, followed by the sound of angry scraping chair legs.

"Calm. Down. Raphael."

Grumble. Grumble.

"Could you teach me that?" Don asked, lifting a questioning hand towards the kitchen before looking pointedly at Mikey.

"Hey, what's that look for?" Mikey asked when he turned back to face his purple masked brother to continue pleading his case about the hula-hoops.

Don smacked his forehead again, if it wasn't red before, it had to be close to matching Raph's mask now.


End file.
